With the development in electronic devices, consumers require high demands for displays of the electronic devices. User experiences may be improved in the case that the users interact with the electronic devices through larger human-computer interaction interfaces.
A size of the electronic device is restricted by different application scenarios. Taking a smart watch as an example, conventionally, the user needs to wear the smart watch around his wrist to perform information interaction with the smart watch. Hence, the size of the smart watch is restricted, the area of the display of the smart watch is restricted, and accordingly, the area of the human-computer interaction interface is restricted, thereby causing a poor user experience.
Since the human-computer interaction interface is displayed on the display, the area of the human-computer interaction interface is restricted in case of a size-determined display. That is, the size of the human-computer interaction interface is affected by the size of the display of the electronic device, thereby resulting in a poor user experience.